Joining The Games
The Capitol is eager to have as many different kinds of characters preform in the spotlight of the nation's main event! With that said, we do have some limitations. But not many. Natives of Panem. Almost all Hunger Games canon characters, and Hunger Games original characters are allowed and very much desired. Our only limitation with these characters is that right now, in-game, the Capitol's borders are closed, so your character choices are limited to only those who could arguably be in the Capitol at this time. This may change depending on in-game plot. Basically what we mean by this is that you can't apply to play a character from District 13. We're pretty sure you can come up with a reason to bring just about anyone else to the Capitol. Like Gale Hawthorne for instance? No, he wouldn't typically be in the Capitol... unless he was being used to keep Katniss in line, perhaps. (hint, hint) The only characters that are forever off the table are any and all Gamemakers, as well as President Snow. These are reserved for Mod-run NPCs. Also, since this is taking place AFTER the 74th Hunger Games, any and all characters who have died before the events in Catching Fire could only be apped as AUs and would not be considered Panem Natives/Capitol Citizens. Limitations aside, we have a vast number of other characters available for you to play! All past victors are being recruited, forcibly, to be mentors for the new tributes. Don't despair, you will have later opportunities to get into the arena if you so choose. (All-Star round, anyone?) Canonly known victors such as Johanna Mason or Beetee, or even your own original characters are all very much wanted around here. When apping OC past victors, we will want to know what it was like for your original character's reaping when they were chosen to participate in their own past Hunger Games; an additional question will be required on your application regarding this and is available on the application page. Also, please look at the other victors we already have in-game to see what place there is for you. There is only one victor per year, we'd hate to reject a potentially awesome character because it is the 10th app for a young, 20-something past victor. We would also enjoy seeing some original characters who are citizens of the Capitol itself. You are free to fill any character niche that is not already taken by a canon character. In other words, you could NOT apply to be a District 12 stylist because... that's Cinna and Portia. However you could be a stylist for any other District; Finnick Odair has a stylist too after all. And a District 1 escort would be an extremely prestigious position; you know Effie has to jealous of them. "Guests" of Panem. Basically any and all characters from anything other than The Hunger Games fandom could potentially be applied for. And what will they be doing here at The Games? Why, playing of course. In Gamemaker-designed death Arenas. All of them. Yes, even those who don't stand a snowball's chance in hell. Let's be honest, especially those who don't stand a snowball's chance. We have fewer limitations on panfandom characters, because the games premise is that they are pulling in anyone and everyone from outside Panem that they can get their hands on. If constant rounds of dramatic death matches doesn't sound like something that you want to do all the time, well... after your character's first round in the Arena, you will have the option of petitioning to the Capitol to have your character moved from the Games and into another job. Think Bobby Singer would make a better mentor, or George Koizumi a better stylist? Go for it. This can be done here at the Tribute Release post. Restrictions: Non-Human Characters. Non-human characters are allowed in their original forms, if they are comparable in size to a human. So long as a character could feasibly be killed by another human or human-like character inside the Arena, we're absolutely fine with having more... um... 'exotic' characters around. We're sure they will cause quite a stir. This is especially true for humanoid/alien/mutant characters. In fact, we already have a few in-game right now! With that said however, we ask that you keep in mind that actual animals inside the Arena are likely going to be seen by other tributes as food, or muttations, or potentially, both. So while technically, you could app as Fluttershy from My Little Pony, we might not recommend that. Restrictions: Non-Sentient Characters. Unfortunately we are not accepting non-sentient character applications at this time. Restrictions: Alternate Universe Characters. We allow up to 3 versions of any character. Generally, when you are applying to play another version of an already-in-game character, you will follow the same guidelines you would apping an original version. However, you will have to prove WHY the the Capitol has need of more than one version of a character. So, if you are wanting to apply for another version of a character already-in-game, you need to, in your application, make a convincing argument for why the game would need, say.... another Harry Potter. If we already have one, why would we want another? If your app can tell us why, well, the odds are in your favor. Back To Top You may submit an application to join The Games as a Tribute at any time, however, there are some things you need to know first: If you join in mid-arena cycle, your character will be dumped into the arena. To compensate for the edge they will have coming in "fresh" they will have no district association, no mentor, and no sponsor. It's gonna be a rough ride for them. You will be given a district when you app, but that district is only assigned to your character after the die **IMPORTANT: If you are applying as a character NOT from The Hunger Games (i.e., a character from any other fandom, or an original character not from Panem) YOU MUST APPLY AS A TRIBUTE. No exceptions. Posting Restrictions. When your tribute character is in the Arena, they do not have access to anything other than the Arena. They are physically removed from the Capitol and placed there, all devices removed from their person. It stands to reason that while they remain alive, they should only be active in Arena posts. Once they are kills and returned to the Capitol, they will be able to interact with everyone in the Capitol and make posts to the Network. Back To Top Back To Top Capitol citizens (Hunger Game canon characters and original characters created to live in Panem) may apply at any time. They may also join the game as soon as their application has been approved. This should not change at any time, unless something specific in-game is occurring. Should that become the case, the mods will make sure that everyone is aware.Posting Restrictions.Opposite of the tribute's restrictions, Capitol Citizens have access to posts in the Capitol and on the network at all times. They cannot make posts to the Arena, because they are not physically present in the Arena. HOWEVER. Everything that happens inside the Arena is completely pubic. Just because they cannot post there, they could certainly know what is going on inside. An important thing to consider when apping your character is their tribute score. This is a numerical score, between 1 and 12 that the character receives during their short, one-on-one interview with the Gamemakers, where they are given the chance to show off their skills, with any range of weapons and supplies at their disposal. Please remember low scores of 1 & 2, or high scores of 11 & 12 are extremely rare. Also remember they will have no powers. A character who may score a 12, when stripped of their powers might be suddenly reduced to normal, or lower as they adapt.Also, please remember, your character would be dumped into this one-on-one scenario with only a brief explanation of what in the world is going on, (see Introduction, below) so they would have no idea of what the scores mean past, "The higher your score, the better your chance of living." (The one exception would be if you character is from the Hunger Games world)If your application is sounds but the Gamemakers disagree with the assessment of the score given in your application, this does not necessarily mean you application will be declined. The Gamemakers mods will just assign you a new score.To give you a rough idea of how you should score:1-3: Someone who is below average. Abnormally physically weak, ill, unintelligent, not able to mentality handle the arena, etc. Examples: Butters (South Park), Tohru (Fruits Baskets), Fluttershy (My Little Ponies), Bella (Twilight), Kakyou (X/1999)4-6: A normal person, or an above normal person who has something that sets them back.Examples: Most anyone from Glee, Frodo (Lord of the Rings), Kyon (Haruhi), Heather (Silent Hill), Harry Potter7-9: Someone who still falls into the realm of normal human but has something that makes them above average due to strength, skill, or intelligence.Examples: Asuka (Evangelion), Dean and Sam Winchester (Supernatural), Sayid (Lost), Peter Parker (Spiderman), James T. Kirk (Star Trek)10-12: Someone exceptional. Because powers are generally stripped they would not be taken into consideration, but people with physical abnormalities that give them an advantage, exceptional strong people, anyone who is abnormally well suited to the arena.Examples: Variska (Homestuck), V (V for Vendetta), Colossus (X-men), The Bride (Kill Bill), Ezio and Altair (Assassin's Creed)Note: This is not entirely how scoring works in the books (for example, Peeta would only rate a 6, and there is not consideration for politics), but your score is used primarily for OOC purposes. 'W'hen you are accepted you will be given your final score by the Gamemakers. You will also be assigned a District that you will represent during your Hunger Games (Districts will be assigned in the order your app is processed.)Say hi in OOC, and depending on when you want to intro your character either start playing, or feel free to go have fun inved.